That winter, She fell
by okclarisa
Summary: [AU] Sasuke and Hinata are married. Everything was good until Sasuke started to show his true violent self towards Hinata. Gaara, Naruto and Neji try to safe her, but no one can safe her from a monster. [SasukexHinataxGaara]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic in english so please try to bare with my bad punctuation and poor vocabulary. Thank you! hope you enjoy!**

 **Also I made a playlist on 8tracks for this fic: /cassettesn/that-winter-she-fell**

* * *

January 2017

There was no emotion in her, everything felt numb, nothing had taste anymore. She was quietly trying to swallow her bowl of udon, the first disent food she had in awhile

A man next to her was trying to catch his breath.

"H-Hinata" He tried to say with the little breath he had acquired in his lungs. She just kept eating, steady, pulling her hair to the side so it won't get in the way. She loved it, she was proud of how unique the color was and how long it used to be, now it barely touched her shoulders and the cut was poorly done.

He seated next to her. His green eyes started to examine if she was okay, if there was something more to worry about.. They stopped at her wrist covered in white bandages, his heart tightened at the sight of it. "You should be at the hospital; they haven't discharged you."

She kept eating making noises as she slurped the noodles in her mouth. "I was hungry." She needed this food, to get out of there. She didn't want more pitiful eyes or food.

There it was again, that look she felt it in his eyes looking at her wrist, He was the only person that she didn't want to see her like this. "What?"

He got startled with the abruptly sound of her voice and looked her in the eye. It has been a long time since he took the time to appreciate her eyes, they were more white than ever with a little red. She had purple circles around them for the lack of sleep.

She tried to hold her tears. "You never seen a suicidal women eating ramen before?" she said have joking, half serious.

He tried to reach for her hand but she avoided it and hide them in her lap. "I don't want t-to go back. I don't want anyone to save me." Tears were falling down his face. He couldn't bare to face her. He could have had prevented this. Why didn't he do anything sooner? 'Stupid'.

Her hand reached for the chopsticks, digging them in the noodles. She stirred them a little before taking a big portion. She opened her mouth but couldn't make her hand move to reach it. She drop them angrily in the plate, spilling some of the soup on the counter. 'Stop Crying. Stop fucking crying'

"Why?" He looked at her. "Why did you had to save me?" He hugged her. She push him. He pulled her against him so tight he felt he was going to break her. He hid his face on her neck. The smell of lilies was still there under that sickened smell of hospital and pills.

"I don't like this life, Gaara" in a whisper her voice started to break, she didn't have the energy to be out yet. "I'm just so tired of everything"

"Shut up" He was getting scared at her words. 'I'm sorry, this is my fault' He let go and hold her head on his hands making her face him. "I'm sorry. I love you so much Hinata. I can't..." he said softly and sincere, as the first time.

"it's cold." A tear run down her face, after all the crying she had done for the last years there was still some tears in her. "Your hands are cold."

May 2015

He was about to get married that day and not a single cell in his body was feeling any kind of emotion he was supposed to feel. People have warned him that he has going to get really nervous and have a feeling of wanting to throw up. But he was as calm as ever, as if it were any other day.

He slided a little bit in the chair he was sitting at waiting for it all to start. 'At least she is pretty'. His parents prepared an arranged marriage to merge two of the biggest companies in Japan: Sharingan Inc. and the Byakugan's Company.

He didn't even had time to oppose, everything happened so quickly. A few months back he thought this was a horrible idea. They were trying to control his future. But now, the idea wasn't so bad. After seeing her; her image, her voice, her smell, everything had stuck in his brain. She was so pure and innocent that maybe, just maybe she would fall in love with him. He liked the idea of having her by his side, owning her.

"Sasuke, it's almost time" A blonde head popped in the room.

"I know." He let out a big sigh he stood up ready to go and say 'I do'. He follow his friend "Let the show begging"

The music started as she walked thru the altar with his father by his side. A blush in her cheeks, red lipstick and a silhouette that could kill any men. She was looking gorgeous, more than he had imagined. 'I knew it, white makes her skin even more white'

"Aren't you a lucky?" Naruto whispered next to him. "You are about to marry the most gorgeous girl in Japan."

Sasuke smirked agreeing with his friend. His eyes meet with hers for a brief moment before she looked down.

After the ceremony, there was a little reception that lasted until 1AM. They saw their family they hadn't seen in years and talk with their friends about how life was going to be now. He tried to smile, pretending to be happy about it, at everyone that congratulated him. He saw his mother happily talking to everyone, then his father; who was checking his cellphone, and then his brother who was looking at him with his tongue out. Itachi was his older brother, he was so serious before but recently he had been doing those childish things. He couldn't understand what was going on in his mind, maybe he was jealous that it wasn't him who was marrying the girl, that it wasn't him the one who was going to control the company.

Hinata didn't love him. She didn't hate him. He was attractive but that was it. She didn't know anything about him, anything personal. She tried to hear the words of his family and friend but she was too deep in her thoughts trying to see the bright side of marrying the great Uchiha. Maybe she will learn to love him, maybe she will be happy with him. He seems like a decent, healthy kind of guy but that was it, he just seems like that. 'I'm so fake happy' It's what she wanted to scream to everyone but her father teach her better manners than those.

Hinata had a lot of male friends, that's what Sasuke thought after seen her talking with three guys, his cousin and a girl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was burning inside. She saw him and gave him a little smile then turned back to the conversation with her friends.

"Don't worry Sasuke, after this you will have her all by yourself" One of his friends whispered in his ear.

"Suigetsu? I thought I told you not to come" He looked at him with a look that could kill.

"Hey, don't worry I'm just here for the free cake and the ladies" he leaned toward him "Besides, we have things we need to talk about" His voice sounded dead serious.

"Ok" He looked back to see where his parents were at, they were talking to Hinata's father. "Meet me in the balcony in 10 minutes"

"Oh, how romantic"

"Shut up"

"Yes, it seems like the Sobaku No Corporation's it's getting more popular by the day." He heard his father said in the distance. "Maybe, we will have to give them a call some time soon."

The ride back to their new house was full of silence, if someone was there they would have not believe this two just had got married.

He sat on a chair stretching his legs. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

"I'm going to change." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was standing infront of him with that beautiful wedding dress "I'm tired and, it seems like you too. W-We should go to sleep." Her face was getting red. She knew what came after the wedding but she didn't want to have sex with him; with a stranger.

She was about to leave but his hand caught her arm and pulled her into the chair making her seat between his legs. Her eyes were wide open with surprise and little sound came out of her mouth when she felt the face of the Uchiha resting on her back.

'Too white', he thought after carefully examining her back. If he made a scratch on it, it would be impossible to hide. "Just a little bit. Stay like this." He pressed his head against her white skin, trying to leave a red mark. It was like a canvas he could paint in.

A kissed on her shoulders, then her neck and he started going down her back. "Sasuke.." He could hear her saying his name "Sasuke, please" She started shaking. The feeling of her fear and the shaking made him more excited, he didn't wanted to stop.

"Sasuke, please I don't want to" Her voice was cracking and it made him comeback to his senses "I-I don't think I'm r-ready for this"

He place a last kiss and hugged her "It's okay. I know, please don't be afraid" He reached for her ear and whispered "I'll wait until you are ready"

There was a long moment of silence before he felt her hands touching his. "Hinata, I promised I will make you fall deeply in love with me"

The shakiness went away after a few minutes. Maybe she could trust her, maybe Sasuke was actually in love with her. She was getting a warm feeling in her heart and decided she wanted to try and fall for her husband "Ok" Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _November 2014_

She was looking at the mirror trying not to cry. _'This isn't happening.'_ Her father always told her that tears are only for the weak. _'I'm not here.'_ She looked at herself in the mirror _'I'm not here._ _This isn't happening_ _'_ It hurt so badly and she couldn't say anything to anyone. Anxiety, frustration, fear, sadness; all this emotions started to build up in her chest. She couldn't handle him anymore; he was getting more reckless everyday. If it weren't for Naruto maybe she would have…

"That must have hurt" A male voice took her by surprise, it was that beautiful red head that always smiled at her. She freaked out trying to cover her neck.

"What are you d-doing here?" She almost yelled trying to regain her composure. This was supposed to be the women's restroom and he was standing in the door.

"That is my question. This is the guy's restroom." He opened the door letting her see the sign of a character that was a male. Hinata's face was so red at that moment, she ran so fast that she didn't notice that she entered the wrong restroom. She looked around to confirm she was really in the men's restroom.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I was so distracted I didn't no-"

"What happened?"

The panic was rising inside of her. What to do? What to say? She tried to think of something to say quickly, the truth was not an option. _She couldn't let anyone find out._ She saw her scarf lying in the sink next to her. Her hand reached for it and put it over her neck covering the red marks. Her eyes where trying to avoid his stare _'Don't look away, He'll know you are lying'_

"My scarf got tangled in s-something. I didn't notice and almost choke myself" She tried to smile looking at her self in the mirror while she was fixing the scarf. "So silly of me, sometimes I am so distracted I don't notice wh-"

"That didn't look like that" She looked at him over the mirror. He was frowning. Was he mad? "Those red marks… were shaped like hands" She opened her eyes terrified; she needed to get out of there.

"W-What are you saying? M-maybe you saw wrong." She paused turning to face him. "I have to go. My husband is waiting for me" Her steps were strong and precise but he pulling her close caught her arm.

"Has he done this before?" He looked her death serious in the eyes.

"I told you" She said strongly "My scarf got tangled in something. No one touch me" She lied. "No one would dear to touch me like that. I'm Hinata Uchiha" She was getting a little mad with all this questioning. Why did he care so much? They barley knew each other.

He was about to explode with rage. "That's the problem" He paused. "You belong to that Uchiha" What kind of man does this? Was he even a man? He knew she was lying to protect him.

He was leaning towards her, closing the gap between his faces, check against check.

He could almost feel her blushing. He felt her moving away from him _"_ Please don't shove me away _"_ he got closer to her ear "If this happens again, please tell me" he whispered.

He could swear he felt a tear running down her check but she quickly disposed of it.

"I-I don't belong to anyone" Her eyes were looking down, forcing her tear not to come. Not right now; not in front of him. She was angry; angry that she got caught, that he was the one to find him, angry that she had to live with a men that was going mad every day. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to my husband" She pulled away and started to walk towards something she was scare of.

 _August 2014_

"Forget it!" He was pisses. "I'll go buy something to eat. I'll be back late so don't wait for me for dinner."

She felt bad looking at her own plate. He hated carrots and she didn't know. "M-Maybe you could make a list of the food you don't l-like and I-"

"Just forget it!" He screamed again, let out a big _sigh_ "Hinata, I'm sorry." He walked to her and hugged her "I hate screaming at you, I feel like I scare you"

"That's not true, Sasuke. I…"

"Don't lie to me Hinata!" He pulled her away from him still holding her by the shoulders. "I can feel you pulling away from me everyday." He could smell her fear.

She was dumbfounded; she didn't know what to say. The next thing that came out of her had to be smart, anything could trigger him to do something… bad.

He let go of her. "Just, don't make me scream at you again, okay?" He let go of her and placed a hand on her head "Remember you are _my_ wife, and wife's make their husband's happy" He smiled at her "You belong to me, okay?" He made her nod, still holding her head in his hand. "Good to know you understand. Now, I'm going to the office to work on something important. I'll be late, so don't wait for me at dinner" He was at the door ready to live "Ah." He turned around. "And don't leave the house." He closed the door behind him leaving a trembling Hinata behind.

These things where happening a little more often than she liked it. _'It's okay Hinata.'_ She would tell herself but she didn't understand why he always got mad at little things. _'I'm not here._ _This isn't happening_ _'_ Was it even possible for a person to be mad all the time? She felt sick and wanted to get out of that big and empty house.

She took the car and decided to go, even after Sasuke ordered her to not leave, to the only place she felt safe: His father's company. If you asked Hinata what she remembered the most of her childhood it will be spending most of her time in that big building full of busy people running around with a bunch of papers in their hands, the sound of telephones ringing and the smell of coffee.

Her mother died when her younger sister was born and her father didn't trust in other people raising her and her sister Hanabi, so they stayed at the office where her father could see them. ' _Hanabi'_. She missed her the most, her little sister. She was all the way in London studying a business major in college. It was her dream to travel and see the world, she remembering fighting with his father to convince him to let her go. Hinata wanted her to have all the things she couldn't have. As the elder sister of the Hyuuga she had to sacrifice something's, like love.

She wondered if Hanabi were here, would she tell her about Sasuke? ' _No. No one can find out.'_

 **Please, don't kill me! I just had the time to finish this chapter. I know it's being a loooooong time, and I can't make promises but I'll try to make the next chapter as quick as possible. Also, if you see any errors in the spelling I'm really sorry, english is not my first language. Leave your reviews, they always make me so happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again for the delay! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please follow and leave your reviews, I love to read them and take them into consideration for the story :)

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **August 2015**_

If anyone had been there, they wouldn't dare to go se what happened after hearing the loud scream of horror coming from the last room in the third floor at the end of the hallway.

Mr. Hatake was a well-respected psychologist; he was a genius when it came to treat patient's whit severe metal illnesses. He studied in Tokyo University and went to Paris for two year to study in a center that specialized in traumas in the human brain. He then moved back to Tokyo and decided to open a small office where he would treat those who where willing to seek for mental help. But now, this little room of hope, as of today would not be available to open it's door again.

The young woman who was in the room would have never imagined that she was going to be the last person who entered the room seeking for help. She never imagined that she would bee seeing that marvelous desk from the XVIII century made in France covered in red, along with her face. _'This isn't happening. I'm not here.'_ She was trembling so violently she couldn't move forward without almost falling. She didn't know how things ended this way.

-"What… What did you do?" She finally spoke.

There was also man on the other side of the room, near the entrance so calmed after what he had done; as if this was part of his daily duties. His eyes went to his beautiful wife who had an expression full of horror; she looked sick as if she was about to throw up.

-"Sasuke… Why?"

Silence invaded the place as the sun was setting down. He came forward toward her; in his pocket there was a small handkerchief he offered to the women.

-"Clean your face. You don't want to be seen like this"

 _ **August 2014**_

She now was sitting in a chair outside his father's office waiting for his meeting to end. 10 minutes, he still didn't finish. 30 minutes, she was starting to get sleepy. 45 minutes later, almost falling out of the chair a loud sound of laughter followed by a door opening made her jump out of her sit and stand out very alert. His father finally came out of his office with a really young and attractive redheaded she has never seen before.

-"I look forward to working with you, Sobakuno-san" He stretched out his hand to him.

-"Please, just Gaara" Requested the young men, reaching for his hand. "I don't feel right with you talking formal to me."

-"Nonsense" Her father said, "We are businessman, we have to respect each other. But if you insist. Please, also call me Hiashi"

-"I'll try"

He gave a smile to the young man. Feeling as if someone was watching them closely he turned around to find his oldest daughter with a sleepy expression on her face.

-"Hinata?" Both man where starring at her. "I didn't know you where coming. How long where you waiting?"

-"Just a couple of minute" She lied with a sweet smile. "I didn't know you where busy, Should have call first"

-"Oh, don't worry I just finished my meeting." He turned back to the man. "And I think this is a good opportunity to introduce you both"

What Hinata didn't know at that moment was that in the future she would have wish that his father never introduced them.

-"Gaara, this is me eldest daughter Hinata. She it married to Sasuke Uchiha, perhaps you already meet him? He is the CEO of Sharingan Inc."

-"I heard about him but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him"

Hinata's eyes became a little darker with the mention of Sasuke _'If only they new'_ She thought, _'If they could really see what he is like'_ She shock her head trying to come back to reality. Gaara was looking at her; did he saw her concern expression?

-"But it is a pleasure to meet you Hinata"

-"Umm… Thank you." She replied. _'Did he thought I was angry because they changed the subject?'_

-"Well, then. I'll be going. Hyuuga-san, Hiashi-san" He bowed respectfully and left for the exit.

-"Such a nice young man, don't you think Hinata?"

-"If you say so, Father"

He stared at the door where the young redheaded had walk thru with a serious look on his face. "Maybe he could have been a better choice for you… "

-"F-father! Please don't say that" A blushing Hinata replied. "Sasuke and I are very happy together"

-"Is that so?" He looked at her very concern.

-"O-of course Father" She lied, seen his father like that made her heart hurt. The pressure of the company he had was enough. To tell him that Sasuke was acting weird will only crush him.

-"I'm glad to hear that" He smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek. "My beautiful wild lavender"

-"Don't call me like that," She giggle. "I'm not a little kid anymore"

-"I know"

Hearing his dad and seeing his concern made her wonder if there was something that he was hiding from her; something serious.

-"I-is something wrong, Father?"

-"I…" His expression changed and he started walking toward his office. "I just miss your mother"

There was a pause of silence. If his father was talking about her mother, then something serious must be happening. She decided to not put more pressure into it and just wait until her father tells her.

-"Do you need help with some paper work? I could help!" She entered the office.

-"Do you have time? Would Sasuke mind if I take some of your time?" He sat on his chair

-"Of course not! And it will make me happy to help"

-"Alright then. Please, take care of this."

And so, she stayed a couple of hours working with his father making her mind wonder around more important things than what had happened with Sasuke that afternoon.

She went home after finishing with her father; it was dark at that time. She finally was at home after a 20 min ride. While parking her car she saw Sasuke's car parked; she turned of the car, took the keys out and sat there for 5 minutes wishing that Sasuke was already asleep.

Getting inside the house quietly was an impossible thing; the house was so big that everything echoed. She entered the living room and noticed all the light where off, maybe Sasuke really was asleep. She walked the stairs and went all the way into the room. Just as she was about to close the door she felt a presence behind her.

-"Where the fuck were you?" The door made a loud sound after been close with such force by him.

-"I-I was with my father" She turned around and saw herself trapped between Sasuke and the door. She could tell by his look that he was mad. "He c-called me saying he n-needed help at the o-office"

She closed her eyes waiting to hear his scream, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to make sure he was really there. She saw his eyes soften and felt a cold hand touching her cheek.

-"I was worried about you" He started kissing her cheek and forehead. "None of the staff knew where you were"

She was surprised by the sudden change it his attitude; she was even blushing.

-"I'm sorry" She toked him by his shirt "I didn't mean to worry you"

-"I know" He placed for of his hands on her cheeks and his forehead against her, looking at her eyes dead serious, he proceeded. "If I tie you up and push you deep inside a room, I won't have to worry like this"

There it was, that Sasuke she was so afraid about. Her eyes opened wide with fear, was he serious about this? _'No, No… this isn't happening. I'm not here'_

-"Just kidding" He kissed her lips. "Stop looking so scared" He turned around and walked to the bed. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

 _'Stop. Shaking. Hinata'_ She mentally repeated to herself. _'Let's just go to sleep'._


End file.
